


Boy's Retreat

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Hotel, Love Confessions, Magic, Magic-Users, Making Out, Party Crashers, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Training, retreat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Some of the guys of Fairytail decide, wouldn't it be fun to get away from the girls to drink, party and relax.  Well the girls have other plans for them...





	Boy's Retreat

It’s a warm day during spring when team Natsu had just completed another exhausting but highly rewarded mission to retrieve some jewelry and other valuable items stolen from their friend Princess Hisui. After capturing the thieves and returning the pieces, they received their rewards of 400,000 Jewel each!  They return to Fairytail on a high.

 

The next afternoon, Natsu and Gray are lounging at the guild hall after stuffing themselves silly when Natsu slams his hand on the table startling his icy friend. “Let’s go on a boy’s retreat!”

“Eh? Boys retreat?”   Gray props his head up, “Why?”

“To relax, duh! Let’s get out of here, just the guys; we’ll go find an inn somewhere and…”

“Hey pyro what are you carrying on about?” Gajeel shouts as he walks up to the table.

“Shhh!”   Natsu whispers, “Don’t let the girls hear us.”

“He thinks we should go somewhere, just the guys, No girls,” mutters Gray

“Come on it’ll be fun!” Natsu scans the room, “Hey Romeo, Jellal, Happy get over here!”

Romeo- “What’s up?”

Jellal- “Why are you so excited?”

Natsu waves them in closer, “Okay this is the idea. We find an inn somewhere.  We’ll drink, have fun, we can talk about the girls…” he smirks, “…and just be guys!  It’s a perfect way to relax, Fairytail style!”

Romeo- “Sounds like fun to me!”     

Loke pops in hanging over Natsu and Gray’s shoulders, “Hey I wanna hang out with you guys too like the old days!”

Happy- “Aye! The more the merrier!”

“I don’t know about this idea, the girls might not like us running off without them.”

Natsu- “Jellal lighten up a little! We’re gonna have a little fun and they don’t need to know what we’re up to.” 

Gajeel punches Natsu in the arm, “Gehe, For once the dunce here came up with a good idea!” Gray nods his head in agreement.

Jellal- “Alright, but we should get some training in as well, that way if they ask us later we have something to tell them about.”

“Cool! Now let’s figure out where we’re gonna go...”

 

Across the main hall at another table, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Wendy, and Charle are chit-chatting when they hear a small commotion going on with the boys. Turning to look Lucy ponders out loud, “I wonder what they’re all whispering about?” 

Erza- “They seem fired up. Even Loke popped in so it must be something fun.”

Tuning her ears to eavesdrop on them, Wendy answers the girl’s questions, “They’re talking about going on a boys retreat.”

“Boy’s Retreat? Juvia doesn’t understand?”

“Oh you know, they’ll probably get drunk, they’ll fight, they’ll tell juicy stories about us girls, yada yada.” States Cana, waving her hand in the air at that last part.

Blushing pink, “Talk-talking about us?” stammers Juvia.

Levy sighs and props her head up on the table, “I can just imagine what the boy’s talk about when we’re not around.”

Lucy- “Hey maybe we should do our own retreat?!”

With an evil grin, “Or Maybe we should crash theirs!” Erza quietly suggests.

Cana starts snickering, “Now that’s the better idea!!”

“Shh, keep your voices down.” Charle chides the girls, “We don’t want them to hear us.”

“Oh, Right!” They all exclaim at the same time.

Levy giggles, “So how are we going to find out their plans?”

Wendy- “I can hear…”

“Maybe I can help you with that.” Everyone turns to see Mira smiling at them. “I’ll go play the innocent one and get some info for you guys!”

Lucy- “Wow Mira, thanks!”

She leans in, “but you guys should get out of here while I talk to them so they loosen up. Meet me out back.” Acting nonchalantly, the girls quietly make their way out of the room while Mira takes her tray and coolly strolls over to the boy’s table.

“Hey guys, can I get you anything else?”

“Oh hi Mira, no I think we’re okay for now.”

“What are you guys talking about over here; you seem pretty excited over something.” She gathers their dirty dishes.

Gray looks over to the girls table and see’s its empty, panning over the rest of the room they’re now free to talk openly, “We’re gonna go on a retreat; just us, no girls, to do guy stuff.”

“Oh that sounds like fun! So when and where does this take place?” Mira probes

“The Kurushi Inn, it’s in a mountain village called Taikyaku. We’ll be leaving tomorrow afternoon around 2pm for a week…” Natsu then gives her a quick summary of their plan.

“Sounds like you’ve got all your days figured out. Well that’s a nice quiet town; I’ve been through it a couple times so you boys have fun! But, try not to destroy anything okay, we don’t need more bills!” Mira waves as she walks back to the bar, her friendly smile morphing into a devilish one as soon as her back is to them.

When she’s sure the boys are no longer watching her, Mira slips out through the kitchen and finds the girls waiting for her in the back patio area. Giving them the plans, “…Be nice girls, try not to torture the boys too much, okay!” she walks away laughing. ‘ _Oh I can’t wait to hear the stories when they return_.’ She chuckles to herself.

Lucy- “So how are we gonna do this?”

Erza- “Well if they are leaving in the afternoon, we should depart on the morning train to beat them there.” The group nods in agreement. “Alright team party crashers, we’ll meet at the station tomorrow for the 9am train. Do not be late, and do not talk about this to anyone else, got it!”

“Yes!”

“Now let’s start thinking up ways to torment them!”

 

The following day, Natsu and Happy have just left Lucy’s empty apartment. “Where could she be?”  Sigh’s a gloomy Natsu, “I wanted to say bye before we left. 

Happy- “Maybe she went out shopping or to the library with Levy.”

“Yeah… we’ll only be gone a week, I guess that’s not that long to be away from her.”

“Why is this bothering you so much, the retreat was your idea?”

“I know that! Is there something wrong with wanting to say bye to a teammate?” 

“Just admit it Natsu, you like Lushee!”

“N-no I don’t!”

“It’s not just me, everyone thinks you do!”

“Shut up you blue fur ball! She’s just my best friend.”

Happy snickers, “Yeah okay Natsu.”

 

By the time the boys are meeting up at Magnolia’s train station, the girls are already headed to Taikyaku Village. With it being somewhat empty on the train they have a section in the last car all to themselves.

“Okay everyone listen up,” Erza starts off. “Phase 1 of this operation is to check into our room, I’ve already secured the one right next to theirs. Then we’ll split into teams and head into the shopping area for supplies. Lucy and I will get the wigs and some new outfits for all of us so we can disguise ourselves. Levy, you Wendy, and Charle will get the food, Cana and Juvia the drinks for our stay cause we may not be able to leave the room at our leisure. We’ll have 4 hours to get everything and get back to our room before the boys arrive, that’s plenty of time. Remember once they get to the hotel, anytime we leave the room we’ll need to be wearing our wigs and different outfits, we don’t want anyone to recognize us. Also we need to try and disguise our voices as best we can; especially with Natsu, he’ll be the hardest to fool. Does everyone understand what they need to do?”

“Yeah,”

“Okay now Phase 2 is the plans for each day. From what we’ve learned, as soon as they arrive they plan to check into the hotel and then immediately hit a local bar. Once they leave, Charle & Wendy you two will keep an eye on them. The rest of us are going to sneak into their room and mess with their stuff. Hopefully they’ll be really drunk when they return which will make it even funnier.

      On the second day they plan to head to the mountains to do some training then relax in the hot springs down stairs. This inn has two next to each other; one side is for females, one for males. While they are training we’ll go out and enjoy ourselves for the day then later when they head to the hot springs, we’ll follow. Our goals are to eaves drop and get them riled up too if we can.

      Alright, for day 3 they plan to head back to the mountains again to train but this time we are gonna follow them! Mira was able to get me a potion that will make us invisible so we can mess with them for a couple hours. After a day like that, they’ll most likely end up at the hot springs again and when they do, Cana you’ll steal their robes so they’ll have to walk to their room naked. And while you’re doing that the rest of us will sneak over to their room and steal the rest of their clothes!    

      Finally, on the last day they plan to sightsee all day and then party that night. So as soon as they leave in the morning we are going to sneak in and start our own party! By the time the boys return, we’ll be merrily drunk and having a blast in their room. Man I can’t wait to see their faces!”

 

The girls arrive at the village… 

Lucy trails behind with Levy as they make their way through town. “Ahh, the mountain air is so refreshing!” Sigh’s Lucy, ‘ _I wish I could have said bye to Natsu, but I couldn’t risk him finding out our plans.”_ Smirking to herself, _“Oh well a week won’t kill me, and technically, he’ll be right next door_." 

“Lu, why are you smirking?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Levy!”

“Oh please girl you had a dreamy look on your face; then you started grinning. I bet you were thinking of Natsu!” She makes kissy faces at Lucy.

 _Argh,_ “Stop it! Your one to talk I’m sure you’ve got some ideas of your own for Gajeel!” As she makes kissy faces back at Levy.

They both end up laughing hysterically.

“Alright you two, come on,” Erza calls to them.

“Yes, ma’am!” the two girls catch up to the group.

After checking in, the little groups head out on their tasks but not before Erza reminds them of the schedule. “Remember everyone, watch the time. I want everyone back at the room by 5pm.”

 

Meanwhile on another train…

Gray- “Oi, stop leaning on me weirdo!”

“I can’t (bleh) help it,” he curls up in a ball next to Gray. “Will you pet my head like Lucy does, it calms me down…” 

Gray pushes Natsu onto the floor, “Hell No! You Flaming Freak!”

“Aww (bleh),” curling up into a ball again. “You’re so mean!”

“Gajeel ain’t fairing any better but he’s not acting like a pussy!”

“Come Natsu, sit by me (patting the chair next to him); I’ll help you feel better.” But as soon as he sits down, Loke punches him hard knocking him out, and leans him against the window; “Learned that from Erza!” Gray starts laughing hysterically.

Jellal- “So what’s the plan again guys?”

Gray- “Day 1, check into the hotel, get drunk at a bar. Day 2 & 3, training in the mountains all day, hot springs and alcohol at night. Day 4, relax and sightsee during the day, party all night! Day 5 we leave and head back to Fairytail.”

“It’s gonna be a blast!” smiles Loke while Jellal just nods.

“Aye!” exclaims Happy

Romeo- “Just no one tell my dad if I drink, please.”

Loke- “Don’t worry; little man, our lips are sealed.”

 

By 5 pm all the girls have reassembled in their room and are sorting through their supplies. Lucy and Erza pass out the wigs and clothes to put on. Wendy, Levy, and Juvia start working on dinner for them and Cana cracks open a beer.                      

“The boys should be arriving soon. Charle, would you be so kind to fly out and keep an eye out for them?”

“Sure Erza,” and heads out the window.

About an hour later, Charle returns. “They’re walking in right now.”

“Okay everyone, remember from this point on either whisper or try to disguise your voice. If we leave the room, make sure you are in your costume. Also…” She pauses when they hear a commotion in the hallway.

Gray- “Eh, why are you picking a fight with me, it was Loke who knocked you out!”

“Yeah but you pushed me first, I just wanted you to pet my head like Lucy does to help me feel better…(whining)…it helps the motion sickness! And Loke, why the hell’d you knock me out!” Natsu screams

“It worked didn’t it? You didn’t suffer all the way here.”

“That’s not the point Loke!” The girls feel a thud on the wall. “Well that’s payback, you prick!”

Jellal calmly responds to the brewing fight, “Can you guys not fight for once; we’re here to have a good time.”

The girls all look at Lucy in shock and start giggling. “You pet his head to help him feel better!” Cana probes

“Is his head in your _lap_ , while you’re “petting” him? Oooh, and where are his hands as this is happening?!” taunts Levy

“Shut up!” Lucy whispers through clenched teeth, her cheeks tinting pink as the girls start making kissy faces and try to stifle their laughter. “He’s like dealing with a little kid who’s scared! You know, I just let him curl up next to me and when I stroke his head it calms him down, it usually puts him to sleep!”

“Oh so you _“stroke”,_ not just _“pet”_ his head huh,” Responds Erza with a raised eyebrow. “And which _“head”_ are we talking about?”

Lucy’s face heats up, “N-Not the one you’re insinuating!”

Erza smirks, “I insinuate nothing. Though if you stroked _that_ head he wouldn’t relax; more like have the opposite reaction.”

Waving her hands in the air, Lucy gestures wildly, “AHHH! I give up!” More quiet giggling around her. “You guys are so cruel!”

 

As the boys drop off their stuff and head out to the bar, the girls quickly finish up their dinner. 

“Hurry up guys, time to get some grub and go get drunk!” Natsu hollers from the door of the room. “I’m starving!”

When the girls hear them walking away. “Alright girls, ready for Operation Party Crasher?!” asks Erza

“Hell Yeah!”

“Okay Wendy & Charle, you guys go tail them, the rest of you follow me.” Charle picks up Wendy and they fly out the patio while the rest of the girls sneak into the boy’s room next door.

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Lucy and Levy giggle.

Cana- “I know right, I just wish we could get pictures of when they walk in!”

The girls start by piling all the beds into the center of the room in a crisscross pattern and stack all the pillows and blankets outside on the patio. Taking the guys’ underwear they hang them on the walls with some rope and tape that they brought with them.

Erza holds up a bunch of briefs “We knew Gray and Natsu were boxer men, but looks like they all prefer it to the tighty’s.”

“Loke says it’s less constricting,” Cana replies.

Lucy- “And how do you know that?!”

“Let’s just say we were, close at one point…” she grins.

Lucy- “Aww girl, now I don’t think I’ll look at my spirit the same way again!”

Cana and Juvia are removing all the contents from the Jellal and Gajeel’s bags with the intention of swapping them. Cana starts laughing- “Aww look what I found in Jellal’s bag!” She holds up a photo of Erza. “Looks like he held this a lot, the edges are worn.”

Erza blushes, “I gave that to him before he went to prison…”

Juvia pulls something out of Gajeels bag, “Why would he have a yellow hair ribbon?”

Levy- “That’s mine! I lost that right after he joined…” She remembers now, she had it on the day Shadow Gear confronted him by the Sola tree. Putting her hands over her mouth her eyes get watery, _‘did he take it for a keepsake?!’_

Lucy snickers, “Aww Lev he wanted something of yours to keep close to him!”

“Shut up Lu!” She turns red and heads over to Natsu’s bag and starts pulling the contents out. “Ohh look what I found!” she sneers. “How adorable you two are!” All the girls gather around the photo.

Erza- “Lucy why are you and Natsu in bed together?”

“H-he sneaks into my apartment when I’m sleeping! I kick him out but he keeps doing it… How the hell did he get a photo like that?!”

Charle- “I’m guessing Happy took it and gave it to him.”

Lucy crosses her arms, “Friggin’ furball..” Everyone starts snickering.

Cana- “You guys look so perfect together!”

Now Levy holds up another item, “But he had a garter wrapped with it, what’ that supposed to mean?”

“Th-that’s m-mine too… I had it on the night we met in Hargeon…”

Cana- “Okay we all know the story of how you two met because of Bora and that he saved you from the ship, but did you leave out any other juicier parts of that story, like did you two do something else afterwards where he’d end up with a piece of your clothing?!” More snickering.

Lucy- “No!” she screams turning beet red. “Moving on!” She pulls the contents of Gray’s bag and switches it with Natsu’s. That leaves Loke and Romeo’s to go. Romeo’s has nothing of significance but in Loke’s…

Erza- “Lucy, are you two timing on Natsu?”

“What are you talking ab…” she sees the collection of items Erza holds in her hand. A photo of her and Leo together in the Celestial World with the King, and her green hair ribbon and wristband from the night at Karen’s grave. “I was wearing those the night I saved his life. I can only guess it’s his way of keeping that memory close to him.”

Erza- “That’s really sweet but…” She holds up a second picture. “What about this one?”

Lucy tries to grab the photo out of her hand but Erza pulls it away. It’s a picture from a training session she had alone with him before the magic games. She’s hugging a shirtless Leo but from the angle of the shot it looks like they’re kissing, it doesn’t help his hands are dangerously close to her ass… “How’d he get a photo like that!”

Levy- “Lu it looks like you guys are…”

Lucy- “We weren’t! I just hugged him after we had just finished a tough training session!”

Cana snickers, “Well now we know how he really feels about you.”

Lucy- “Ugh Can we please keep this quiet, everyone swear to it Now!” She screams

Erza- “Alright, alright no need to get angry. What happened tonight stays secret, understood everyone?”

“Yeah.”

As the final touch for their plan they rig a bucket of water over the door for the first guy to enter. Pleased with their results, they slip out through the patio all laughing and giggling, jumping over the divider wall.

An hour or so later Wendy & Charle return. “They’re not all drunk yet, but Natsu is wasted. We heard them mentioning they should call it a night so we rushed back here.” As if on cue they hear stumbling in the hallway and quickly dim the lights of their room.

 ** _Crash._** “What the Fuck! Who the Hell!” Trying not to laugh out loud the girls are rolling on the ground. “Who the Fuck put this bucket of water! Natsu was it you?” Sounds like Gajeel yelling.

“Couldn’t be me, I was first leave. Maybe Loke, he… _Hiccup._ prankster.”

Loke puts his hands in the air, “It wasn’t me I swear!”

“Or me!” adds Romeo, Jellal, Gray, and Happy. “We all left at the same time.”

Gajeel growls, “Someone just turn on the damn lights!”

 ** _GASP!_** “What happened to our room!” squeals Romeo.

The thing they notice first are the stacked beds and their underwear hung on the walls. As they walk in further, Gray asks aloud, “where are the pillows and blankets?” Gajeel already pissed off just goes to find a towel to dry off.

“They’re out here!” Loke finds them on the patio.

Jellal walks to his bag and opens it, “These are not my things,” he remarks.

Romeo opens his bag, “These aren’t my stuff either!”

Now Gray, checks his bag, “Someone swapped all our stuff!”

Romeo- “Yeah, but who?”

Happy- “Ghosts?”

Gajeel- “Don’t be an idiot. That position is already filled by Salamander.”

The only one not fazed by anything that is going on is Natsu who having drunk way too much way too fast at the bar is passed out, slumped right against the wall next to the front door.

In the other room, the girls are all leaning with their ears against the wall. Trying hard not to laugh out loud they whisper to each other, make faces, and act out what they think is happening on the other side. They hear the boys trying to fix the beds, they hear the patio door open and slam closed, and they hear the ropes and tape being yanked off the walls.

“Watch this!” Whispers Erza. In as deep of a man’s voice she can make, she bangs on the wall, “Hey keep it down; people are trying to sleep!”

They hear, “Please excuse us sir, we will!” come from the other room, sounded like Jellal. Again the girls were rolling on the ground laughing.

Erza- “Great job girls, I’d call that a success!” “Let’s get some sleep now cause tomorrows another day!”

Back in the boy’s room they are still cleaning up so the girls don’t hear what happen next. As they switch out their belongings, they are starting to find out some hidden secrets about each other. Romeo walks over to Loke, “Hey I have your stuff…”

“Oh thanks.”

Whispering, “Why do you have these pictures of Lucy?”

Loke quickly bundles everything, “It’s nothing, just keepsakes from when she saved me.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t”

“Thanks.”

Gajeel and Jellal switch their belongings, luckily for them the girls wrapped up their ‘secret’ stashes well.

With Natsu passed out, Gray is switching their stuff but comes across the picture of Lucy. “Holy shit, guys you gotta see this!” He whispers and waves them all over

Loke- “What is it… Woah they’re in bed together!”

Happy- “Oh yeah I took that pic of them. He often slips in to her bed after she’s sleeping.”

Gray snickers, “should we tell him we’ve seen this?”

Jellal- “No. Put it away. We should get to bed already; we have training in the morning.”

Gellal- “Tch, Kill joy.”

 

Jellal and Romeo are up early the next morning, Loke, Gray, and Gajeel are next to wake just leaving Natsu still snoring away by the door. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Gray whispers to Loke 

Smirking, Loke responds, “I think so, got a marker pen?”

“You know it!” Gray grabs a black marker from his bag and holds it up. “A must for this kind of party!”

The two of them begin drawing on Natsu’s face being careful not to wake him. Gray draws (female style) lips on one cheek, and a penis on the other…. “Hey I wanna get in on this, gehe!” Gajeel now takes the pen adding an “ _I LOVE LUCY_ ” inside of heart shape in the middle of his forehead. On his chest over his heart, Loke writes, “ _BLONDIE HAS THE KEY TO MY HEART_ ” and draws a flaming key next to it. Gray now takes back the pen writing, “GRAY ALWAYS WINS” near a collar bone. Finally Romeo gets in on the action drawing horns near his temples. For the finishing touch, Loke produces a picture lacrima (camera) and snaps a shot. The flash causes Natsu to stir.

Everyone scatters back to their beds and start acting like they just got up. Jellal just chuckles at the scene. “Hey Natsu, time to get up already,” Romeo calls out to him.

“Huh? It’s morning already?”

Gray walks up punching Natsu in the shoulder, “Yeah flame for brains, time to get training!”

“Hey, what was that for?” Natsu glares at him.

“Got you up didn’t it?!” Retorts Gray

“Ugh, prick.” _Sniff, sniff,_ “Why do I smell Lucy?”

“What are you jabbering about? Lucy’s not here. Oh ho, maybe you just miss being in her bed?!!” Gray leers, making kissing sounds and long deep moans. Snickering, “Did you dream about her last night?!”

Natsu’s cheeks and ears flush pink; he punches Gray in the chest and stands up, “Shut up, Ice Perve!”

“Aww look he’s blushing!” Coos Loke in a mocking tone, “See he does Love Lucy.” The others snicker. “Don’t worry,” Loke points to his chest, “we know you do.” Natsu turns his face away as his face heats up further.

”See, You Love Her, You Love Her, You Love Her” Happy sing-songs over and over.

“Friggin’ traitor!” mumbles Natsu.

Next door the girls had already been up when they heard talking from the guys’ room. Levy, Cana, and Erza have their ears pressed up against the wall when the talk about Natsu and Lucy comes up. All their eyes go wide.

“Shit, he smelled Lucy! I knew that might happen! I forgot to get perfumes or something to cover our scents.” whispers Erza.

“Yeah but the boys are giving him crap about it, he’ll probably think he was just mistaken,” replies Levy.

“Eh, you guys are missing the best parts.” Whispers Cana. And now all the girls have their ears planted to the wall.

_Lucy, Miss her, Kissy noises, Dream about her, He’s blushing, Loves her._

They all move back from the wall and corner Lucy, Cana is the first to speak, “Alright spill it girl, do you Love him too?”

“Seriously, you guys are.. I, I don’t.. I don’t want to answer that!” Stammers Lucy, her face bright red again as beads of sweat form on her forehead, “Please drop it.” she whines.

Gasp from the group, “You do Love him!” Squeals Cana and Erza.

“So, so what if I do, I don’t know if he really feels the same so I just keep quiet.” She looks down as she speaks.

“The evidence is pointing in that direction but I’m sure you’ll find out for certain by the end of this trip.” Smirks Erza.

“What do you mean b…” All of a sudden they hear a crash, then a boom rattling the wall. “What the hell was that,” the girls all turn back to the wall and hear...

“Fuckers, all of you!” It’s Natsu’s voice. “Who the hell wrote what?” Screaming as he punches the wall.

“That’s what you get for getting wasted man! Gehe!” Gajeel’s voice. “You were fair game!”

Mockingly Gray adds, “Natsu, you better behave or I am so using this as blackmail.”

“Tch, Blackmail, I’m just gonna burn this stuff off!” Just then Loke lifts up the picture lacrima waving it at Natsu. “You bastard!” he screams as the lion makes the lacrima disappear.

“I’ve sent it to the Celestial Spirit Realm for safe keeping.”

“Whatever you pricks!” Natsu screams before punching the wall again and storming out to the bathroom. Laughter just follows behind him.

In the girl’s room… “Wow what was that all about?” Wendy whispers.

“I know! My interest is so peeked!” adds Levy.

“Hey guys I think I can find out.” Lucy smirks, “But we’ll have to wait until the boys leave.”

While they wait for the guys to depart the girls get dressed and ready to do some sightseeing. 30 minutes later they hear the boy’s door open and close.

“Alright,” says Lucy, “Open gate of the maiden. Virgo!”

“You called Princess?”

“Hi Virgo, I have a huge favor to ask. Leo sent a picture lacrima to the Celestial Spirit Realm about 30 minutes ago and we are dying to know what’s on it. Would you pleeaase get it for us?!! We’ll keep it a secret I swear; he’ll never know you helped us.”

“Okay Princess. I’ll do it for you. Be right back.” Virgo disappears, reappearing a couple minutes later. “I believe this is what you are looking for.” as she holds the lacrima in her hand.

Lucy takes it and projects the picture onto the wall. They all begin to crack up in laughter as they see Natsu with drawings and writings on him, obviously asleep when it happened. But Lucy stops laughing as she looked closer.

 _“I LOVE LUCY”_ inside of a heart shape in the middle of his forehead. _“BLONDIE HAS THE KEY TO MY HEART”_

They all turned and look at her with grins, “See! Even the guys think he likes you!”

“Princess, that’s the reason the Spirit realm outfits I put you two in match. I read it in your hearts and assumed...”

“Virgo, not you too!” Cries Lucy.

“Is it punishment time?”

“No. (annoyed face)” She hands Virgo the lacrima. “Thank you for getting this for us, you can go now.”

“Good luck with Natsu Princess.” Virgo disappears.

“Can we just go out already?!” Whines Lucy. Everyone starts chuckling, but they head out the door. As they leave the inn, Levy tells Erza, “I think I have a way to know when they leave the forest.”

“Oh yeah, how?”

“I’ll set up a barrier enchantment that will notify me when they cross it.”

“That’s a good idea, Levy why don’t you and Lucy go set that up then meet us in town.”

“Here,” Cana hands them communication cards, “so you can keep in touch with us.”

“Okay!” The two girls run off towards the forest.”

On the way there, they talk. “You know Lu-chan; you don’t have to be embarrassed about Natsu. We all joke around but we all support each other too.”

“I know Levy; I just try not to think about him, that way I won’t get my hopes up.”

Hugging her friend, “Oh Lu, I’m sure he’ll come around.”

 _Sigh_ , “Yeah. Okay enough drama; let’s get the enchantment done so we can go shopping!”

“Right!”

 

An hour later the two girls meet back up with their friends just in time for lunch. For a little over an hour after their meal they travel as group, sightseeing at a local museum but after that they end up splitting into three groups. Lucy and Levy branch out on their own to do some shopping, Juvia and Erza head towards a candy shop, and Cana and Wendy to a movie.

Walking into an off the beat curio store, Lucy and Levy are goofing around in the vintage clothing section trying on funky outfits. Seeing a shelf with some old books Levy gets distracted so Lucy continues browsing on her own. Near the cash register she sees a jewelry case and spots a dragon figurine. Silver in color, the dragon has its wings stretched out as it perches on its hind legs. Its mouth is open and posed as if roaring and it appears to be covered in flames. _‘This reminds me of Natsu… or the dragons in my stories.’_ Calling the worker over she asks to see the figurine up close. Turning it in her hands she notices a weight to it, _‘I think this is real silver!’_ “How much is this?” “That piece is 2,000 Jewel ma’am.” “I’ll take it.”

 

“They’ve crossed the barrier!” By the time Levy is notified, they’d already been back in their room at the inn working on dinner.

Erza checks the time (6pm), “They are later than I expected.”

“I’m sure one of them had some anger to get out today.” Cana looks at Lucy who just turns away and ignores her.

Pretty soon they hear the boys return and then leave again a few minutes later. Cana peeks her head out the door and sees them in their robes carrying towels. “They’re heading to the hot spring!” She whispers.

Erza- “Alright girls, scarf down that food, it’s time to go soak! Does everyone remember their fake names?” They all nod and soon all the girls except Charle since she can’t hide being a cat, don their wigs and head down to relax and cause a little mischief...

When they reach the hot springs, they all disrobe and get in the water making sure their backs are facing the boys’ side. _‘Ahh, this is so refreshing’_ Lucy sighs.

Speaking loudly~ “Hey Michelle (Lucy), how you feeling over there?”

“Oh this is the perfect way to end the day Tracey (Levy)!”

Cana- “You know what would be better Michelle, some hot guys in here with us!” Group giggling.

“Rita (Cana), hot guys are all you think about!”

Cana- “And what’s wrong with that?!”

Next door, the boys can hear the conversation going on between the girls. “Hmm I wonder who they are?” Loke and Gray peek over the wall to see 6 girls with their backs to them. Dropping back down, “There’s six of them but their facing away from us.” Loke pouts. “They look cute too.”

“Maybe we’ll see them around,” suggests Romeo.

“Oh well. Back to the fun, everyone spill it, who’s your love interest!” announces Loke. The girl’s ears all perk up to listen. “Come on, everyone it’s just us guys here! I’ll start us off. Although I like lots of women, I actually have only two I care the most about, one I won’t say but the other is Cana.”

      (Girls POV)- Cana shrugs, “My lips are sealed. But we know who the other is…” Lucy just glares back at her while the others snicker.

“Cana!” remarks Gray, “I didn’t see that coming.”

“Before I went back to being a Celestial Spirit, we were pretty close. Alright Gray since you spoke, your next!”

“Wait no way, don’t pull me into this.” Gray crosses his arms and looks away.

“I’ll take a guess and say Juvia,” Jellal speaks up. Everyone else snickers.

      (Girls POV)- Juvia just turns bright red 

Gray- “Alright, maybe just a little, but she’s too clingy, it drives me crazy."

“Maybe she’s doing that because you keep rejecting her. She might calm down if you just make it official?” Loke points out.

“Tch, keep your thoughts to yourself. Okay moving on, I think it’s Jellal’s turn for talking.”

“Erza.” Jellal calmly admits, “I’ve had a crush on her since we were children.”

      (Girls POV)- Everyone starts pointing at a now very red Erza giggling

“That was too easy,” whines Natsu.

Jellal retorts, “Well Natsu, looks like it’s your turn for talking.”

“Eh, what! No I didn’t agree to this!”

Gray snickers, “We all know who it is Natsu; just admit it so we can move on.”

“Lucy.” Natsu mumbles under his breath.

Group response, “I’m sorry we couldn’t hear you.”

“Lucy okay, you guys are right, I like Lucy a lot.”

      (Girls POV)- Lucy is blushing and Levy starts poking her making her giggle. “See!”

“It’s Gajeel’s turn!”

“Levy,” murmurs Gajeel

Group response, “Come again?”

“Levy,” growls Gajeel. “I like the little pip squeak okay.”

      (Girls POV)- Now it’s Levy who’s blushing and Lucy starts tickling her making her giggle.

Loke- “Hey Romeo, do you have a crush on anyone?”  

“Wendy.” He responds turning bright red in the process. “I think she’s adorable!” Everyone starts to chuckle.

      (Girls POV)- Wendy is turning red and the girls are all “awwwing” her.

Loke- “Good choice Romeo.”  “So now that that’s out of the way, why haven’t any of ya made a move yet? Are you waiting for another guy to come and snatch them away?”

Gajeel- “It’s not that easy lion…”

Natsu- “Yeah, we don’t even know if they feel the same way about us.”

Loke- “Oh please, it’s obvious those girls are in love with you too! Trust me, I know women.”

Jellal- “To be perfectly honest I don’t think I deserve someone like Erza. Why would she want a former evil mage who spent time in prison?”

Romeo- “I think she loves you despite those things because she knows the real you.”

Loke- “Words of wisdom from the youngest one here; Jellal you should listen to him.”

Jellal softens his eyes, “I just might.”

That’s when Erza whispers, “Okay let’s leave before they do. We got some info to work off of and they’re getting sappy,” they quietly sneak away from the hot springs.

An hour or so later the boys get back to their room. Hearing them enter the girls start their own gossiping.

Speaking loudly~

“Mindy (Erza), did you see the group of guys in the lobby today? I think there were 6 of them.”

Erza- “Yup, and they were all sooo hot!”

Next door, Loke whispers, “Hey they’re talking about us!” All the guys press their ears to the wall. Wendy points to the wall and cups her ear, signaling to the others that the boys are eavesdropping.

Wendy- “So who thought who was the cutest?”

“I think the one with the blue hair was gorgeous!” replies Erza. “I’d love to run my fingers through his hair…”

Cana- “Oh yeah the hair on which _head_?” They girls all start giggling.

      (Boys POV) They point and snicker at the now bright red Jellal.

“What about you Layla (Juvia), who’d you like?”

“Hmm.” Giggling. “I’d pick the guy with the messy black hair; his abs are just to die for!”  

      (Boys POV) Loke teasingly rubs Gray’s ab muscles till he gets pushed away but it only makes Loke laugh harder.

Levy- “Your turn Michelle (Lucy), dish!”

Lucy- “I think the one with the scarf was sexy and his hair is my favorite color!” _Sigh out loud,_ “Such a perfect combination. So Tracey (Levy), for you let me guess, the guy with the steel wrist cuffs right?”

Levy squeals, “You know me too well. I do like my bad boys!”

      (Boys POV) Loke and Gray point and snicker at Natsu and Gajeel.

“Well you guys are all blind; the best one in that bunch had the orange hair. He looks like the type, you know sweet and innocent till you get behind closed doors... Whooh I’m getting overheated over here!” laughs Cana.   Everyone starts to giggle uncontrollably.

      (Boy POV) Natsu slaps Loke and Gajeel messes with his hair. Gray whispers, “They can already tell what kind of guy you are just by looking at you!”

      Loke just shrugs his shoulders with a grin, “Can’t disagree.”

“Hey Shaylyn (Wendy), there was one close to your age too!”

“Yeah… he was pretty dreamy,”  

      (Boys POV) Natsu points at Romeo whose turning red, “Dreamy huh!” he whispers.      

Erza- “Those guys were definitely hot, and did you see the symbols they were running? I think they’re from Fairytail.”

“Fairytail. Wait I remember them now, I’ve seen them in the Eligible Bachelors edition of Sorcerer’s Weekly!” Lucy replies all giddy. “Mindy (Erza), the blue haired one you like is Jellal, he uses Heavenly magic. The orange haired one Rita, his name is Loke; known as the playboy of Fairytail. Um, Tracey (Levy) that guy with the metal cuffs, he’s Black Steel Gajeel. Layla (Juvia), the one you said has abs to die for that’s Gray, an Ice Magic. And the youngest one in the group Shaylyn (Wendy) is Romeo.”

“Romeo!” Everyone giggles. “Romeo, Romeo, Where art thou Romeo!” They all start rolling in laughter.

      (Boys POV)- All the guys start imitating the girls and pointing at Romeo. “Quit it!” He yells, turning beet red.

“And the one I think is sexy, that’s Natsu the dragon slayer!” Lucy sighs again. In a sensual voice, “He could _‘slay’_ me any day, if you know what I mean,” she coyly hints. All the girls jaws drop, shocked that she even said that.

      (Boys POV)- Now all pointing at Natsu covering their mouths in shock, “Gehe, sounds like you got a serious admirer next door!” utters Gajeel and they all laugh.

Natsu just blushes, “Well there’s only one girl I’d _‘slay’_ and she’s not here at the moment.”

“Yeah we know; our blonde Celestial mage…” Wendy’s eyes widen, as her sensitive ears pick up Natsu’s reply. She whispers to Lucy what Natsu just told Gajeel. Lucy blushes and thanks Wendy as a dreamy look appears on her face. _‘He’d slay me huh?...’_

Wendy giggles. “I’ve heard stories about the guys in Fairytail. They’re supposed to be all very powerful wizards.”

“Oh yeah, powerful you say,” questions Erza. “I wonder if they’re all _‘powerful’_ in bed too?” her eyebrows raised. Jaw drop by all the girls.

      (Guys POV)- “Did we just hear that right?” Asks Gray.

      “Yeah I think we did,” replies Loke with a grin on his face. “Those girls sound wild! Damn I wish we could run into them!”

Levy changes the subject, “Well it’s getting late girls; how bout we get to sleep already. At least we all had some eye candy to dream about tonight.”

“Yeah,” responds Lucy, ‘ _And a lot to think about too…._ ’ “Good night everyone!” they all sing-song at the same time and head to their beds; tomorrow will be another adventurous day.

Boys POV.

“Who Are those girls?” sighs Loke “I really wouldn’t mind running in to them later.”

“Speak for yourself, playboy.” Retorts Natsu

“Oh right, we forgot there’s only one girl you’d like to _‘slay’_ and she ain’t here right now!”

“Shut-up Gray! You know you wish Juvia was here too.”

“Hey let’s get some sleep, we train again tomorrow,” reminds Jellal.

“Fine” responds Natsu, _‘I will dream about my girl tonight…’_   

 

It’s now day 3 and both groups are up bright and early. After breakfast the boys head up to the mountains for another day of training.  Levy’s enchantment warns the girls as soon as they reach the forest prompting them to hurry up and finish their breakfasts to head out after them.  As soon as they reach the trees Erza gives them the invisibility potion.  

“Okay, remember this lasts about 6 hours. It’ll turn not just you but anything you touch invisible as well.”  Erza raises her glass, “Kanpai (cheers)!”

“Kanpai!” they all toast to the potion before guzzling it down. In a minute they are all invisible.

Cana- “This is so cool!”

“Juvia agrees; this is going to be such fun!”

Erza- “We may be invisible, but they’ll still be able to hear us so hold onto Cana’s telepathy cards to talk with each other. Okay, let’s go!”

At a clearing in the forest, the guys have settled near a meadow with a stream running through it.   As the girls get closer, they see that the “training” looks more like a typical day at the guild. Natsu and Gray are forehead to forehead yelling profanities at each other. Gajeel and Jellal are squared off; each using only punches and kicks but seemingly no magic. Romeo and Loke are throwing fireballs at each other; looking more like a children’s snowball fight with Happy laughing and just watching.

Telepathically~

Erza- “ _Girls, it looks like they need our help after all, this is pathetic_ ”

“ _Seriously, they came all the way here just to do what they do every day?_ ” chimes in Cana

Levy- “ _Let’s get to work then, should we pair up?_ ”

Erza- “ _How about we deal with our own guys?_ ”

Lucy- “ _Our guys?_ ”

Erza- “ _Yeah, so you get Natsu, Levy gets Gajeel, Cana…_ ”

“ _Okay, okay I get the point_.” Lucy sneers, _‘Ugh why!’_ and heads towards Natsu as the others head to their guys.

 

“Dunce!”

“Perve!”

“Flame-brain!”

“Ice Princess!”

Standing between Natsu and Loke, Lucy throws a rock at Natsu’s head.

 ** _Thunk!_** “Oww!” Turning and seeing who is behind him Natsu screams, “Why’d you throw a rock at me Loke?!”

“I didn’t.” Cut off as Natsu lobs a ball of fire back at him.

Lucy can smell the burnt hair and winces. “Hey watch the hair pyro, don’t throw fireballs at me!” 

Gray starts to laugh, when.

 ** _Drench!_** “What the hell, how’d all this water get on me?” Turning he sees Jellal. “Was that you? You sneaky prick!”

“Hey that wasn’t me!” putting his hands up laughing. “I swear.” Cut off as Gray encases his lower body in ice.

“I’ll teach you to laugh!” Gray Sneers, “Comfortable?!”

“Watch out!” screams Romeo running past the partially frozen Jellal. “I swear Gajeel it couldn’t have been my fire!”

“You’re gonna get it for hitting me with that stinky orange flames!” Gajeel roars as he punches forward with his iron arms, cracking the ice surrounding Jellal but missing Romeo.

Now Natsu steps in front of Gajeel, “Pick on someone your own size!” He screams and punches Gajeel in the face.

“You flaming!” Cut off. Romeo taking advantage hits Gajeel with a stinky orange flame.

“Now that is mine!” Romeo shouts before hiding behind Natsu.

Natsu starts laughing hysterically when. **Bang.** A ball of ice knocks him down, “Eh, our fights not over yet!” shouts Gray

Jumping to his feet, “I’m all fired up now stripper!” Hollers Natsu

“Bring it you flaming retard!” Retorts Gray. And a punching battle begins

Now Gajeel turns back to Jellal, “Where were we, gehe!”

The girls are all laughing hysterically.

“ _Let’s keep it up, this is so much fun!_ ” Levy squeals!

“ _Juvia agrees!_ ”

“Hey _Levy, I’ve got an idea,_ ” laughs Wendy

“ _What’s up?_ ”

“ _Can you make Romeo’s stinky fire again?_ ”

“ _Yeah why?_ ”

“ _When you make it I’m gonna use my wind to send it towards Natsu and Gray_ ”

Laughing, “ _Hey Lu, Juvia?_ ”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“ _Move away from Natsu and Gray. Wendy, let’s do this!_ ”

Charle- _“Wait let me send Happy into that mix!”_ She flies over grabbing Happy by his back pack and throws him at Natsu and Gray.

Happy tumbles through the air and hits Natsu in the back of the head. “Happy what are you…” 

 _“Now!”_ Cries out Charle. Standing between Romeo and where Natsu and Gray are fighting, Levy creates the sticky flames while Wendy blows it at the trio.

“AHHH! What the hell Romeo!”

“ _That was awesome you guys!_ ” remarks Lucy and Juvia

Lucy- “ _Juvia, maybe they need a hose down._ ”

“ _Juvia can oblige,_ ” Using her magic, she brings a torrential rain burst down only on Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

Happy- “This is not funny!”

“Damn it, what now!’ Screams Natsu. “Wait.” Sniffing the air “I swear I smell Lucy again.”

Gray- “Again with smelling Lucy, it can’t be her; she’s not here.”

“I’m telling you I can smell her, I’d know her scent anywhere.”

“Aye, true your nose is rarely wrong, but how?”

“I don’t know.”

Erza- “ _Lucy, maybe stay away from Natsu already he’s onto your scent again._ ”

 _“Happily,’_ Lucy murmurs and heads to Loke

Now Erza requips and using the dull edge of her blade, hits Jellal on the back sending him flying into the stream.

Storming out of the water all soaking wet, “Gajeel, how’d you do that?”

“Do what? I didn’t touch you.”

“I didn’t go flying into the stream by myself!”

“Well it wasn’t me!”

“Okay this is getting weird.”

 _“Crap, girls I think it’s time to dig, they’re getting too suspicious.”_ Erza calls out in a group message. The girls all stop what they are doing and run off back to town.

The boys stop fighting and gather together, “Something is up,” remarks Gray.

Jellal- “Yes, I agree. Natsu keeps smelling Lucy, You guys get water dumped on you from nowhere like Juvia’s magic, wind blowing fire on you guys is like Wendy was here, and that hit from behind; that reminded me of Erza.”

 

Back at the inn the girls have regrouped in their room. “That was so much fun!” Squeals Lucy

“Definitely!” Agrees Levy

Erza- “Yeah, but I felt like we were about to get caught.”

Wendy- “Maybe we should just lay low tonight?”

Cana- “Nah, whether we get busted or not I’d rather go out with a bang!”

Laughing, “I agree” smiles Erza.

Levy- “Guys I was just notified they are leaving the forest.”

Charle- “They’re a little early; they must have been spooked.”

“Okay, let’s just stick to the plan, when they head down to the hot springs, Cana you go steal their robes while we steal all their clothes.” Instructs Erza

30 minutes later the boys walk towards their room. “What a crazy ass day, huh?” States Gajeel

Jellal, “It started off normal enough.”

As they pass the girls room, the girls hear them talking and press their ears to the wall. “It’s just so weird that we felt like the girls were around.” Natsu mutters. “Like right now, I swear Lucy’s scent is even stronger here.”

Loke- “Maybe we’re just feeling guilty?” The guys enter their own room.

Gray- “Guilty? For what?”

“Cause we left them behind!”

“Nah,” Gray waves his hand in a ‘no’ gesture

 _‘Maybe,’_ Natsu thinks to himself. 

Jellal- “Oh well, no sense in spoiling our trip over it. I think relaxing in the hot springs is the answer.” 

“Agreed” They all respond as they throw on their robes and head back out.

Erza turns to everyone, “Okay girls, its time.”

Cana heads for the hot springs as the others sneak into the boy’s room.   “Here are some laundry bags, one for each guy, start filling them.” Erza instructs them.  One by one the bags are stuffed and carried back to their room.  In the meantime Cana has snuck into the hot springs, grabbed their robes and got out before anyone caught her.

Charle- Back in their room the invisibility potion is wearing off, “So now what do we do with all their clothes?”

“Hmm, well I don’t want to be too mean about this, eventually they’ve gotta get them back.” Responds Erza as she rubs her chin in thought.

“How about we have the front desk deliver the bags back to them later on tonight?” Wendy suggests

“Or first thing in the morning!” Cana squeals

Lucy- “I like the morning idea.”

“Like 5 am early.” Adds Levy

Erza- “Let’s go with that!”

After changing into their wigs and costumes, they each grab a bag and head to the front desk. They leave them behind the counter with a note and a fat tip. _‘Please deliver these 7 laundry bags to room 11 at 5am tomorrow morning, thank you.’_

Wendy- _“_ Now, can we go eat?”  Nodding, they head back to their room where they all pitch in preparing dinner. 

 

A couple hours later….

“Hey, this isn’t funny!” Gray shouts angrily

Romeo- “What happened?”

Jellal- “Are robes are gone!”

Nastu smirks, “You walk around naked anyways so why do you care?”

“Shut Up!”

“Make me!”

“Quit it!” Gajeel and Jellal both yell

“Don’t worry, I can solve this!” Loke chimes in, “Wait here” as he disappears.

Loke returns with clothes from the Celestial spirit world, “Here I’ve got an outfit for each of you,” he hands them out.

Romeo- “You’re the best Loke!”

“I know.”

After they are all changed, Gajeel is the first to speak, “I need a drink!”

“I think we could all use a drink.” Jellal retorts and they make their way back to their room.

As they enter, Charle is peeking through the patio window. Seeing they have clothes on she quickly flies back over to the girls side.  “They came back in clothes!” she whispers. “Looks like from the Celestial realm.”

“Loke!” Erza laments, “We hadn’t thought of that.  Damn him!” 

“Oh well, it’s just one outfit, wait till they realize…”

Gray- “Damn it I can’t take this anymore!” All the girls press their ears to the wall and start snickering.

Romeo- “The rest of our clothes are gone too!”

“Oi, some one hand me a beer, no make that the sake! It’s time to just get wasted.” grumbles Gajeel

Jellal- “Yeah, we’ll deal with this in the morning.”

High fiving each other, the girls all laugh at their accomplishments so far on this trip. They’ve messed with the guy’s room, their training, and their heads.  After about a couple more hours they decide to get a good night of sleep for tomorrow is the finale to their plan!

‘ _Pleasant dreams boys, cause tomorrow is gonna be torture,’_ Erza thinks to herself as she falls asleep.  ‘ _Possibly for all of us!’_

 

At 5 am there’s a knocking at the boy’s door. Half asleep, Romeo walks over and opens it.  “Good Morning sir, we have your laundry bags.”

“Laundry?” he scratches his head. “Um okay, just put them right inside the door.”

Waking up to the talking, Jellal asks the bellhop. “Oi, where’d these come from?”

“These bags were left at the front desk late last night with a note to deliver them to room 11 at 5am this morning.”

This time Gray responds, “Was it signed or anything?”

“No sir. But they left a nice tip.”

“Well, thank you for bringing them.” Jellal replies then shuts the door. As soon as it’s closed, “It’s gotta be them.”

“Them?” a groggy Natsu asks

“The girls, who else dim witt!” Snaps Gray

“Oi, you don’t need to shout, it’s too early to fight.” Mumbles Natsu

Romeo- “But how are they doing all of this if they’re not even here?”

Jellal- “I don’t know but our trip is almost over so we’ll probably find out soon enough.”

Around 9 am the girls are waking up, clueless that the boys suspect them of the pranks. Charle is the first up and she realizes its quiet next door; too quiet.  She flies to their balcony and peeks in seeing the room empty.  Back in the girls room she wakes everyone up. “They’ve left the inn already, but their stuff is still here; I assume they went to town.”

Yawning, “Charle would you fly over there and see if you can spot them. Make sure they don’t see you.”

“Sure Erza.” And heads out

“Okay everyone, get up, it’s time to go to work. Come on sleepy heads!”

“Ugh, Erza come on they’ll probably be out all day.” Whines Cana

“The faster we get set up, the faster we can start drinking…”

Cana shoots out of bed, “I’m up, I’m up!”

Laughing, Erza and the others pack up their belongings and slip into the boy’s room.

 

In the shopping area of town, the guys are eating breakfast and just having a normal conversation until Gray finally brings up the topic that’s on all their minds, “So what do you guys think of this week? I mean all the weird stuff that was going on?”

“I think somehow the girls have been messing with us.” Declares Jellal. “It can’t be a coincidence that 6 girls show up in a room next door to us and Natsu is smelling Lucy around.”

“Agreed.” Mumbles Gajeel, “They’re probably mad they weren’t invited and decided to mess with us.”

Loke- “Well you can’t say it didn’t make the trip interesting though!”

“True, I kinda was missing her, I-I mean them anyways,” stammers Natsu

Punching him in the arm, “Gehe, see fire bug, that’s called Love.”

“Shut up iron head before I knock you out right now!”

Calmly Jellal scolds them, “Stop it you two, let’s not cause trouble here.”

They both mock back,“Yes Mr. Fernandez.”

A silence envelops the group. Everyone seems to have something or someone on their minds.  _‘It probably was them all this time; Juvia must have been pretty upset that I didn’t tell her I was leaving…’   ‘Maybe I should have just told Erza…  I don’t think she would have cared if I just went out with the guys.’   ‘Having pipsqueak around wouldn’t have been so bad…’   ‘I really do miss my partner… I’m such an idiot for suggesting this idea…’_

It’s Natsu that breaks the silence first. “Well,” He stands, “I think it’s time to explore this village.” “I’ll meet up with you guys later for lunch okay.” 

But before he can walk away Gray stops him. “Oi, where are we meeting for lunch?”

“How about that place called Heiwana Mori?” suggests Loke. “It’s on the other side of this village near the forest and the locals said they got some good food.”

“Shoots, I’ll see you guys at 1,” shouts Natsu as he runs off with Happy flying beside him.

“Well, what are the rest of you going to do?” Asks Jellal.

Gajeel mumbles, “Um, I think we should do what Natsu’s doing and explore on our own for the morning.” _‘I wanna find a gift for Levy’_ is what he’s actually thinking about.

Jellal- “Yeah I agree”

Gray- “Me too”

“But, I don’t wanna walk around by myself,” stammers Romeo

Loke smiles at the boy. “I’ll hang out with you.”

Jellal- “It’s settled then; meet at 1pm at Heiwana Mori Café.”

Everyone heading off in different directions, meanwhile back at the inn…

 

“So Erza, exactly what is the plan again?” Asks Cana

“Let’s start by rearranging this room to suit us. Bring the beds back out, they’re way more comfortable to sit on than the mats but move them to the edges of the wall so there is more room in the center; 4 on one side, 3 on the other side of the room.  Pack their bags for them and pile them in the corner so it’s not in the way.  I’m going to set up a surprise for us all.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lucy demands, “Ehh, What surprise?”

“You’ll find out tonight.” Erza smirks at her. “Come on let’s get this done so we can start drinking!”

“Hell yeah,” shouts Cana. They all get to work setting out the beds, packing up bags, cleaning up the room.  Once that’s done Erza places strange boxes in strategic areas of the room.

“Are those the surprises?” Juvia asks Erza. She looks them over but can’t tell what they are.

“Yup”

Wendy now curious asks, “What do they do?”

“Don’t worry; it’s nothing that will hurt us. Now is it time to bring out the food and alcohol?!”

“Oh yeah!” the girls giggle

 

Happy- “Natsu, where are you going?”

“I, ah, wanna find a gift for Lucy.” Mumbles Natsu

“So you really do Love her huh?”

“What’s the big deal; you’ve got a mean crush on Charle!”

“Aye! Maybe I should get her a gift too!” he chimes in

“Well then we have a plan!” Natsu exclaims as they head into the shopping area of town.  “Look Happy, a jewelry store, girls like jewelry right…”

 

 _‘What should I get Levy, ugh, I’m not good at shopping,’_ Gajeel utters to himself.  Wandering around he eventually stumbles upon a rare books store. _‘Now this should work; gehe.’_

 

“Romeo, would you like to find a gift for Wendy? I can help you.”

Turning red, “Romeo runs his hand through his hair. “I’d like that, thanks Loke!”

“No problem little man!” he smiles. “Come on there are some great shops around the corner.”

 

Walking around, Gray has got his hands behind his head deep in thought. “Tch, why’d I agree to wander by myself” Gray exclaims aloud to no one. _‘Because you wanted to find Juvia a gift and didn’t want anyone pestering you that’s why.’_ His conscious reminds him. _Sigh_ , “But what?”

 

The sweet aromas of a nearby bakery wafts into Jellal’s path, he heads towards it. _‘I’ll get her favorite dessert, bet she’d love that,’_ he smiles to himself.

 

1 pm rolls around as the boys slowly gather at the café. One by one they enter, each holding a bag in their hands.  “Ah, so everyone went shopping huh?  Points out Jellal. 

“Yeah just um, souvenirs.” Offers Romeo

“Right, souvenirs…” Stammer the others as they sit down for lunch; all of them trying to hide the contents of their bags.

Walking up to the table, “Hello I will be your waiter today. Are you all ready to order?”

“Yes, I think so,” replies Loke. Taking turns they place their orders and within 10 minutes their food appears.

Flash forward a couple of hours. “So what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” Romeo asks the group

Natsu- “There’s not a whole lot to do in this town other than space to train; that’s why we picked it.”

Gray- “Why don’t we just head back to the inn then?”

“Yeah we can play drinking games!” Cries out Natsu

“Oi, do you ever learn?” Gray shouts at him

“No!” The group starts laughing. 

 

Back at the inn, the girls have all pitched in and whipped up a whole array of food to feed a dozen people. Dressed only in Yukata’s (robes) and nothing else their revelry has already begun while they wait for the boys to return.  Bottles and bottles of alcohol have been opened; many are half way empty.  Suffice it to say, most of the girls were feeling good.

 

“Hey!” Shout the boys as they enter their room. “What are you guys doing here?!”

Erza- “Getting (hiccup) wasted!”   Giggles erupt from all the girls.  “What else does it look like?”

As the boys all filter in they are attacked by the girls; each one latching onto their favorite man and dragging them to their beds.

“So it was you guys wasn’t it, pranking us all week!” Grumbles Gajeel.

“Yup!” Levy giggles as she squeezes his arm. “Was fun too!”

Jellal questions them further, “Let me guess, Erza you were the one who thought this up?”

“Uh-huh, (hiccup) Lucy suggested retreat, but I said crash yours instead!” Laughing as she spoke.

“Oh man, I can’t believe we’re stuck with drunk girls again, it was hell last time!” Mutters Natsu

“It wasn’t that bad Natsu,” Lucy purrs to him

“How do you know, all of you didn’t remember what happened!” he shouts at her

Pouting now with teary eyes, “Natsu are you mad at me? I just wanted to be close to you.”

“L-lucy, don’t start with the tears, please not the tears…”

Wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest she whispers, “Then don’t leave me ever again.”

“Ah ha, flame-head, you’re stuck now!” Laughs Gray

“Shut up, you should talk!” as Juvia tightens her grip around Gray.

“Gray-sama, Juvia missed you sooo much!”

“Oi, not so tight I can’t breathe!”

“Gray-sama, Juvia heard you say you like her. Is it true?”  She stares into his eyes.

“I, ah…” he starts to stammer

Cana- “Oh you guys all admitted it already; we heard you at the hot springs (hiccup). So no sense in hiding it”

Loke- “I had a feeling those girls were you!”

Wendy starts to giggle like crazy, “Natsu I heard you say _‘there’s only one girl you’d like to slay but she wasn’t there at the moment’_.  You were talking about Lucy weren’t you?!”  

Erza- “Eh, when did… Natsu say that?”

“When we talked about the “hot” guys from Fairytail. I heard him say it under his breath but I caught it with my dragon hearing.”  The young girl taps her ears.

Natsu- “Tch” as he looks away annoyed but blushing

“You guys, we just wanna…. Have fun too! Come on grab a beer!” Cana puts the bottle to her lips and chugs.  All the girls raise their bottles and cry out, “Kanpai!” and chug too.

Loke finally says something. “Well boys, they got us good, if we can’t beat them... I say we join them!” as he grabs a bottle and starts drinking too.

“Hell why not, if were all drunk maybe it won’t be as bad,” adds Gajeel before downing some sake.

Erza- “First be good boys and change into your yukatas (robes)”

“Why?!” Both Gray and Natsu yell at the same time.

“Now!”

“Y-yes maam!” They all tear themselves away and run to the bathroom to change.

Coming back out, “Awe you guys look so handsome!” Charle remarks sending the girls on another giggling spree.

 

Turning to look at Jellal, Erza puts her hand on his cheek. “So you did have a crush on me?  You know I had a crush on you too!” she purrs.

“Erza, I.." he stammers

“Now that’s not like you to stutter. Do I make you nervous?” she pouts

“I’m just not used to s-seeing this side of you.” He remarks but smiles, “but I’m starting to like it.”

   

A couple more hours into the evening and the boys are also feeling the effects of the alcohol.

“What time is it?” Erza slurs

“Bout 8:30 I think.”

“Ladies (hiccup) come with me real quick on the patio.”

“Aww!”

“Come on!”

“Okay!”

Out on the patio whispering so the boys don’t hear her. “In 30 minutes the surprise I set up will spring.  (hiccup) Just make sure you and your man are on the bed when it happens.”

“Why, what’s gonna happen?”

“You’ll find out, so just be on the bed.”

“Fine...” They were all pretty much on the beds already.

 

30 minutes later Erza yells out “Surprise!” catching everyone off guard. The girls hold onto their guys as walls spring up sectioning out the room and trapping the couples on their beds.

“What the hell is this!” some of the boys are yelling

“It’s a spell, got it from Laki for privacy; think 7 minutes in heaven… but longer. Soundproof should kick in sho…”

 

                  {Erza & Jellal}

“Erza, I have a gift for you, I hope you like it.”

Opening the container, her eyes widen, Chocolate covered strawberries! _Exhaling,_ she puts them off to the side of the bed. “I’m going to save these for after the main course.”

“Main course?”

“Jellal, I want you to punish me,” she whispers.

“P-punish you?!” She nods and requips into a sexy outfit, her hands bound in front by black furry cuffs. “Erza…” Jellal pushes her against the wall and holds her hands above her head. Brushing his lips against her neck he whispers, “I can’t hurt you, in anyway; I love you too much.”

She moans…“Jellal…”

“But I will give you a night to remember…”    

 

                  {Cana & Loke}

“So Cana what do ya… Oomph!” She tackles him onto the bed and starts making out with him. Loke happily obliges but pictures Lucy the whole time.

 

                  {Juvia & Gray}

Stuttering Gray hands Juvia a small rectangular box. “J,Juvia, this is for you.”

Inside is a necklace and pendant that almost matches his cross. “Yay, just like yours!” she puts it on, the pendant sits right between her breasts. “Gray-sama how does it look?” The top of the robe falls off her shoulders.  

He starts to blush, “It..l-looks perfect right where it is…”

As she leans in closer to him the front of her robe loosens up further revealing even more of her breasts. “Gray-sama, do you what you see…”

“J-Juvia…” his eyes widen. “Yes I do!” His inhibitions dissolving, he flips her onto her back roughly and yanks her robe all the way open.   

“Juvia likes this side of Gray-sama!..”

 

                  {Wendy & Romeo}

“I have something for you.” Romeo hands her a small box.

Opening it, Wendy squeals, “Neko earrings! Their adorable Romeo!” she hugs him.

“Um, Wendy is it okay if I ah kiss you?” Giggling she blushes but closes her eyes and leans in waiting. Romeo’s never kissed a girl before so he hesitantly moves forward. When his lips make contact with hers she pulls him closer and wraps her hands around his neck.

 

                  {Charle & Happy}

“Um, Charle I got you a present.”

“What, fish?”

“N-no, here,” he hands her a box. When she opens it there is a silver charm bracelet inside.

“Happy, this is very pretty, thank you!” She kisses his cheek causing him to faint. “Tch, Figures.”

 

                  {Levy & Gajeel}

Sitting on the bed they are both blushing bright red looking away from each other. Putting her hand back to steady herself she accidentally touches his; she pulls it back immediately, “S, sorry, “she stammers turning even redder.

“Pipsqueak I um, got you a gift.” He blurts out handing her a package containing a book.

“For me!” she squeals, completely forgetting about her embarrassment. Flipping through the pages, “Wow, it has advanced Solid Script spells in here!”

“Do you like..” Levy grabs his face and kisses him roughly on the lips. His eyes are wide; shocked that she made the first move. “I love it!”

“Gehe!” he pulls her onto his lap. She wraps her legs around his waist and starts to kiss him again. Friskily, one of his hands moves beneath her robe gripping her bottom; she digs her nails into his back,

“Gajeel!” she groans. With his other hand he pulls her hair back to reveal her neck and proceeds to nibble.... Her moaning intensifies; unable to take it anymore she rips open his robe and grabs _him_.

“Levy!” he exclaims. “I like!”

 

                  {Lucy & Natsu}

Natsu is sitting with his back against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him. Lucy on all fours is slowly slinking towards him.  The front of her robe is so loose it leaves nothing to his imagination.  She climbs over his legs and stares into his eyes purring out her words, “Is it true, Natsu; that you want to _‘slay me’_?”

His face heats up, “I-I did say that, b-but. Lucy this isn’t like how you normally act!”  He stutters

“Don’t you like what you see?” she pouts

“O-of course I do but you sh-should slow down!” he pushes her to a sitting position on his legs.

Tearing up and whimpering, “Natsu... I just want to make you happy…”

 _Gulp_ “Luce, I...”  He pulls a small jewelry box out of his robe, “Here I got this for you.”  Excited by a gift from him she opens the box revealing the gold ring with a red flame-shaped ruby on it. 

Her eyes twinkle, “Natsu I love it!”

He takes the ring out of the box and grabs her left hand, “Lucy let’s just shut everyone up, I want you to be my real girlfriend.” His question quickly sobers her up.  As she screams yeses he places the ring on her right ring finger.  “And this flame should make it pretty obvious who your boyfriend is.” 

“Wait Natsu if you put it on that finger everyone will think we’re engaged!”

“What’s _‘engaged’_?”

“Going to get married!”

Shrugging, “I don’t care. As long as they know you’re taken.”  He smirks, “But if it’ll make you feel better.  Lucy will you marry me one day?”

Lucy- “Are you seriously asking?”

He nods smiling. “I Love You.  You’re the girl of my dreams”  

“Y-yes, I’ll marry you.”   Sitting up on her knees, “Natsu…” she grabs the front of his robe and jerks him closer until their chests are touching.

“Woah, Luce...”  

She caresses his cheek as she leans in and kisses him passionately. Moving her lips to his ear she whispers, “…I Love You Too” then bites down startling him in a good way.  Meanwhile her hands slip inside his robe and run along his chest, her nails dragging lightly along his skin as they make it around to his back.  “I’ve wanted to touch you like this for so long…” she leaves a trail of kisses along his neck.

He moans, “You’re getting me too fired up Luce…”

She trails her lips down his neck and bites again where it meets his shoulder. “Then I’m doing a good job…” she murmurs. 

Pushing her back lightly he undoes her robes sash, opening it up, gazing at the sight before him. “You’re so beautiful Luce…”  She slips the robe all the way off and drops it off the bed.

Pulling her in for more kisses, one of his hands wanders down lower between her thighs grazing her wet button. Her body twitches from the contact…  Liking her response he moves lower till his fingers have found her moist entrance; she arches her back when they slip inside.  “Natsu...”  Her moaning intensifies, hardening his organ.  She grabs his hands moving them back to her hips then pulls his robe open.  Shifting her body her hand starts to guide him in...

“Wait. But Luce...”

She kisses him, “I want him now…” and slips the head through.            

“Oh my God! LUCY!”

 

By 10 am the next morning the couples are all finally starting to rise.

 

                  {Erza & Jellal}

“Good morning beautiful”

“Mmm, Jellal,” she runs her hand through his hair. “I finally have you...”

 

                        {Cana & Loke}

“Time to get up Cana.”

“Loke, thanks for last night, just like old times.”

“No lover,” he kisses her hand and smiles. “Thank you.”

 

                        {Juvia & Gray}

“Juvia, wake up honey.”

“Morning Gray-sama.” She smiles, “You were amazing last night.”

Blushing, “So were you.”

 

                        {Wendy & Romeo}

“Romeo, time to get going.”

“Okay Wendy.”

 

                        {Charle & Happy}

“Happy it’s time to get up.”

“Not yet mommy, I wanna eat more fish.”

Smacking him in the head, “Come on tomcat get up!”

“I’m up, I’m up!”

 

                        {Levy & Gajeel}

“Gajeel, love it’s time to get up.”

“Pipsqueak, I don’t want to.” He pouts.

She grins, “We can continue back at home.”

“Gehe, promise?!”

 

                        {Lucy & Natsu}

“Natsu, time to get up.”

“Mmm, 5 more minutes Luce.” He hugs her tighter.

 _Sigh,_ “Just another typical morning with you.” She laughs

 

After getting up and dressed the couples start emerging from their sections. When everyone is out Erza shuts down the lacrima. They finish packing and check out of the inn but the train won’t be there for a couple more hours so they decide to grab some lunch at a café nearby. 

“So did everyone have fun last night?” Erza asks.  Everyone’s nodding, some are still blushing.  “Then my surprise worked out well.” She grins

Loke- “Everyone’s gonna trip when we get back to Fairytail.”

Cana- “Nah, it was obvious to the guild who liked who; now they’re just officially couples.”  

Levy starts to point and squeal, “Eh, Lu-chan is that a ring on your finger!”

“Um, well…”

“Yes it,” Natsu grins as he puts his arm around Lucy’s shoulder.

Gray- “Oi, so you’re engaged now?! You guys haven’t even gone on a date yet!”

“What does _engaged_ mean again?”

Jellal- “It means you asked Lucy to marry you.”

“Right, then yes we are.”

Lucy- “This can’t be that much of a shock.   And dating, we’re always together anyways; it’s like we were already dating.”

Scratching her chin, “Wow, I planned that the couples would finally get together, but I didn’t see an engagement coming.” Erza remarks.

Gajeel- “Way to go Salamander, didn’t expect you to go so romantic.”

Hugging onto Gray, “Juvia wants to be engaged too.” She looks at him with pleading eyes.

“Woah, slow down, we just started dating!” She pouts

Loke- “Congratulations Princess, all the spirts were wondering when he’d finally get around to this.”

Lucy- “What do you mean by that?”

“We all knew your feelings for each other. Besides, if Natsu hadn’t been the one in love with you, I would have made a move on you years ago.”

Natsu narrows his eyes and leans in. In a low growl, “You’d have been sorry if you had tried that Loke.”  Smoke is almost coming out of his nostrils.

“Oh really, I didn’t see you jumping at the chance to be with her like at the Magic games Wedding attire challenge? I had to come and save her from being alone while you talked to Lisanna!”

“Screw you! Lisanna came to me, I didn’t go to her and you came out of nowhere to steal Lucy away!”

“Really, didn’t you see how sad Lucy was that you chose Lisanna over her?!”

“That’s not what happened!”

Erza- “Stop it you two, we get it that you both care for her a lot; we saw the p.. Never mind just quit it!” Natsu and Loke pause.  “Natsu you’ve got the girl so stop being so jealous and Loke, you know he’s a hot head, don’t egg him on!”

“Sorry.” They both mutter

Pulling her fiancé closer to her, “Okay someone change the subject.” Lucy whines.

Jellal- “So how did you guys know where we were going?”

Erza crosses her arms, “I’m sorry but we cannot reveal our sources.”

Gray- “Oh I bet it was the white haired bar maid, she’s the only other person that knew.”

Gajeel. “Tch, figures.”

Charle- “Well you can’t say it didn’t turn out to be a bad thing.”

The group starts laughing, “Yeah I guess so.”

 

On the train ride home, the couples all sit with each other. Lucy holds Natsu’s head in her lap stroking his head to soothe him.  He eventually falls asleep putting him out of his motion sickness misery.  Seeing how it helps him, Levy & Romeo do the same with Gajeel and Wendy.  “See and you guys were teasing Natsu and I, told you it works!”

 

When they reach the guild, the couples are either holding hands, or have their arms around each other; smiling and laughing on cloud nine.

“We’re back!” Yells Natsu.

“Hey Welco!” Mira drops her tray.  “OH MY GOD!”  Couples?!!!”  She runs up to them, spots something on Lucy’s finger and grabs her hand, “NATSU!  You, you proposed!” Mira squeals

“Yeah, I did.” He blushes.

Mira is giggling like a crazy lady, “Congratulations Everyone! So, dish!  Whose gonna give me the details?!”

“Well…” Erza puts her arms around Mira’s shoulders leading her towards a table, “where should I begin…”


End file.
